Une histoire de chient
by mirandapowa
Summary: Donc voila une petite coécriture qui parle d'un chien et sa maitresse et d'une autre fille aux yeux particulier. mais quand le chien s'enfuis leur rencontre risque d'étre plus ou moins mouvementée.


_**Salut aux rare lecteur de mes petite histoire .Me revoila avec une coécriture que ma proposer milles est une nuits sur sont live journal et pour étre honette j'ai adorée faire cette petite histoire avec elle sa a était super amusante donc voila ce que sa donne en espérent que ce la vous sa me change un peu du miralee (mirande x lenalee on peu ossi dire leenamira comme vous voulez) et n'hésiter de l'aisser des pti commentaire sa fait toujours plasire.**_

_**Ps: le points de vue de natsukie est de milles est une nuit et moi celui de shizuru . voila sur ce bonne lecture**_

Natsuki

Il était huit heures, je pouvais entendre des aboiements, n'ayant le temps de me lever, je sentis un poids se jeter sur moi m'étouffant presque. L'esprit fatiguée, ma petite boule de poile me réveilla sans ménagement avec ses câlin habituelles.

Toujours endormie ; je le repoussais pour reprendre mon souffle, mais il commença à me gratter et aboyer plus fortement. Défaite car je savais que je n'avais aucune chance, je me levais de mon lit pour donner à mon chien à manger qu'il engloutit en quelques minutes. Quant à moi, je me préparais et bu un bon café bien noir. Et ma petite boule de poil blanche, un bichon maltais se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée me signifiant la promenade. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, ce chien me tournait en bourrique mais je l'adoré, trop mignon avec sa petite bouille de nounours en peluche. Et ces yeux tout ronds et si expressifs d'amour et tendresse, à chaque fois je fondais sur place. J'étais même un peu...trop gaga. Mais je n'en avais pas honte.

''On y va mon grand, ne t'inquiète pas !'' M'exclamais-je alors qu'il secoua vigoureusement la queue comprenant tout ce que je venais de lui dire. Il s'étira sur mes jambes pour ne pas que je puisse l'oublier. Et je lui mis son harnais ainsi que sa laisse. Il fit la forte tête, m'empêchant de lui mettre ces objet, trop excité à la perceptive de se dégourdir à l'extérieur, il m'a fallut au moins cinq minutes pour lui mettre son harnais rouge.

Je l'avais eu quand j'avais l'âge de 8 ans et maintenant il avait 12 ans. J'aimais les chiens depuis mon enfance ; que ce soit des peluches, décoration, poster, tout était dérivé. Je travaillais dans un chenil et le week-end j'étais promeneur de chien. Ma passion comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est les chiens et rien d'autre. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis bien seule sentimentalement, peu de personne comprenne ma passion pour ces canidés. Ils sont tous pour moi, et si on ne pouvait les intégrer dans la vie quotidienne, alors je ne pouvais me mettre en relation de couple.

Je me rappelais de ma relation avec Takeda, un vrai désastre, il était possessif et jaloux de mes chiens, et se comportait comme un macho de bas étage. Il me répétait que si je voulais m'occuper de quelqu'un, c'était mieux lui et nos futurs bébés. Quel crétin cet homme des cavernes ! Même mon chien est plus intelligent et propre que ce mufle. Et du jour au lendemain, je lui ai dit c'est fini, et il l'avait très mal pris, disant que je vais mourir seule avec mes chiens, et toutes les autres insultes y passèrent lors d'une rupture. Sincèrement, ce n'était pas une perte mais une bénédiction de ne plus l'avoir à traîner dans mes pieds. Même mon chien le détestait, il faisait souvent ses besoins dans ses chaussures, déchirait ses vêtements. Ou il lui pissait sur a jambe. Juste à y penser je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire.

Je pris mes clés, et je sortis de mon appartement avec Spy qui trépignait d'impatience.

A l'extérieur, le boucan habituel des villes, j'aurais souhaité habiter loin des villes polluées et en campagne mais, il fallait trouver du travail et un logement, ce qui n'était pas une masse à faire. Fuuka était une petite ville avec pas mal de possibilité. Je saluais des passants qui observaient avec adoration mon chien et je continuais ma route habituelle. Soudainement, Spy se mit à tirer fortement sur sa laisse. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Il semblait très nerveux. A ma plus grande stupeur, sa laisse se brisa et il se mit à courir droit devant. Prise de panique, je hurlais son nom, mais il ne s'arrêta point. Et je me mis à le poursuivre comme une folle furieuse percutant tout ceux qui osaient se mettre à mon passage, certains me dévisageaient et je leur jetais mon fameux regard qui tue, cela marchait depuis le collège et ça continuait toujours aujourd'hui. Je priais pour que rien de grave n'arrive à mon bébé, car je savais que je n'allais pas m'en remettre facilement, si par malheur il se faisait renverser ou kidnapper ! La peur au ventre, j'essayais de le poursuivre malgré qu'il est pris un sérieux avance sur moi.

PDV Shizuru

Donc voyons voir, les courses c'est fait. Je vais pouvoir rentrer à la maison pour enfin me reposer de cette longue journée de travaille. Haaa…. ou me prélasser dans un bon bain chaud.

Tiens ? C'est quoi cette boule blanche près de l'entrer... Je continue d'avancer, ça bouge apparemment ? Ara...non …Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! NOOOON ! Ça ne peut pas être ça, pas maintenant alors que la maison est si proche.

Mes pas ralentissent petit à petit. Mon souffle devient de plus en plus fort, et un sentiment désagréable envahit ma poitrine, agrémentait de sueur froide. Bon sang ! Pourquoi près de mon entrée !?

Je me fige à 2 mètres de l'effrayante créature, il n'y a aucun doute, un corps recouvert de poile bouclée, des crocs acérer, ces yeux sont aussi rondes que des billes, sans parler de ces pattes velus et de sa queue qui remue. Il n'y a pas de doute c'est ...c'est…c'est UN CHIEN ! Je ne peux plus bouger, ce monstre est assis devant moi, et me regarde prêt à me dévorer.

Ok Shizuru, respire un bon coup et décale toi doucement vers l'entrée de ta maison, voilà… doucement. NON ! Il a bougé ! HAAAAAA ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Il à l'air de me suivre. Allez, allez respire calme toi, celui là est tout petit. Allez ! Reste calme ma grande, allez on retente, je me décale doucement…doucement. La bête me regarde en remuant sa queue mais ne semble pas bouger. La barrière est proche, c'est ça…il faut que je me concentre sur la barrière, encore un peu, ne fais pas attention au petit MONSTRE QUI SE DIRIGE SUR MOI HIIIII !

Je ne peux plus bouger, il est tout près de moi, qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? Et la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, je me jette sur la barrière et m'agrippe aussi fort que je peux. Et voilà que cette petite bête commence aboyer.

Kamisama ! Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle avec moi aujourd'hui ?

PDV Natsuki

Je commençais à paniquer quand je perdis de vue mon chien. Je restais immobile sur place, cherchant du regard les alentours couvertes de voiture et passants, je respirais péniblement presque les larmes aux yeux. Oh Kamisama ! Où est-il passé ? Soudainement, j'entendis des aboiements reconnaissable pas loin de ma position.

Mon bébé ! Maman arrive ! Attends-moi ! Je vais te sauver !

Je me dirigeais vers des appartements et d'un chic comparé au mien, qui faisait plutôt décharge publique. Il y avait même des barrières blanches, alors que mon domicile...c'était des poubelles…le quartier était plutôt pas mal et tranquille, mais pas à mes revenues financiers….Non ! Ce n'était pas le bon moment de faire une introspection du quartier, j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire ! Je vis mon chien assis remuant la queue, et je me précipitais pour le capturer dans mon bras.

Spy fut surpris mais me gratifia de léchouille bien baveuse, je ne pouvais plus rien voir à part des poils blancs et sa langue rosée.

''Vilain garçon ! Pourquoi es-tu parti ainsi ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie moi !'' Réprimandais-je alors qu'il se mit à couiner coupable. Je n'arrivais pas à rester en colère plus longtemps. Je me levais, et réalisais qu'il y avait une personne en face de moi. Rougissante de honte, je toussotais légèrement. Cette inconnue était d'une grande beauté, j'en perdis presque mon souffle et pas seulement à cause de ma course poursuite, elle avait une longue chevelure bouclée couleur caramel, ainsi que des yeux sangs dont je n'avais jamais une telle teinte auparavant.

Ce qui me sautait à l'esprit, c'était sa pâleur cadavérique. Et elle était appuyée contre une barrière avec un sourire plus que forcé que ça m'effrayait un peu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher de cette inconnue et de la serrer dans mes bras, enfin mon bras disponible.

''Merci beaucoup ! Vous avez retrouvé mon chien, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante. Merci, merci, merci.'' Je n'étais pas du genre à prodiguer volontairement ces gestes amicaux, ce fut même le contraire, mais j'étais si heureuse de retrouver mon bichon adoré. Je m'éloignais de l'étreinte, et je vis ses courses éparpillés sur le sol, il y avait des légumes, ainsi que de la viande de bœuf… et j'observais mon chien qui fixait avec envie le sol.

''Oh je vois ! Tu m'as abandonné pour de la nourriture ? Quelle fidélité !'' Mais l'animal se contrefichait de ce que je luis dis et je soupirais lasse.

''Je suis sincèrement désolée pour la gêne occasionnée par mon chien. Je vous rembourserais vos courses.'' Tentais-je de m'excuser en remettant les aliments à leur place. C'était bizarre, je n'avais pas entendu une seule fois la voix de mon interlocutrice, et je n'étais point une nature très bavarde.

PDV Shizuru Fujino

Je me sens à bout, je vais craquer, je le sens. Que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours ! Je vous en pris, des larmes commence à me piquer les yeux, et le petit monstre toujours en train de me regarder prêt à me bondir dessus, lâchant ces cris qui me glacent le sang.

A ce même moment, je vois une fine silhouette s'emparer à bras ouvert mon bourreau. Un mélange de soulagement et d'autres sentiments bien trop nombreuses m'envahisse. JE vois mon sauveur... non...ma sauveuse... je sens mon cœur soudainement battre encore plus vite que sous la peur de la bête qu'elle est en train de câliner, est-ce un ange qui est venue me sauver ? Un visage fin, un sourire éclatant, des yeux aussi verts que de l'émeraude, me voilà figer par autre chose que de la peur.

Un sourire se dessine, mais je crispe en revoyant la vile créature. Je crois qu'elle le remarque, elle me fixe un moment, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la contempler…tout en essayant d'ignorer le monstre, ce qui n'est pas facile. Elle est debout et…elle me remercie d'avoir retrouver son chien ... C'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé...elle venait de me prendre dans sont bras, elle dégage une odeur agréable et ses cheveux sont doux et aussi sombre que la nuit. Cette étreinte s'arrêta, et elle remarqua avec moi que mes courses étaient éparpillées au sol.

Elle réprimande d'une façon comique son compagnon qui me met toujours aussi mal à l'aise, même si bizarrement, je me sens légèrement en sécurité.

Elle s'excuse et parle de me rembourser mes courses en les ramassant. A ces mots, ma main se détache enfin de la barrière et je m'agenouille pour ranger avec elle, et finis enfin par réussir à parler.

''Ara je refuse, ce n'est pas bien grave, de plus mes course sont intactes, donc il n'y a aucun problème. Ce serait à moi de vous remercier. Que diriez vous d'un thé chez moi?''

Dis-je en essayant de sourire convenablement et tentant d'oublier que le chien n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Tout compte fait ; cette journée n'est pas si mal quand elle accepta rougissante…enfin j'espère que ça continuera dans cette voie.

_**Voila sa vous a plus ? je ne sait pas si il y aura une suite donc onvéra bien hein ^^ voila noublier les petits commentaire sont les bienvenus et n'hésiter de partager votre opignons sur notre petite fic.**_


End file.
